Final Fantasy a new Breed
by Darknight 01
Summary: this story is brought to u by Daknight01 this story is about five kids who are chosen to travel with the final fantasy commity the main characters are Cloud,Dark, and Mid with their collision with Sephiroth find out what happens on final fantasy


Final Fantasy

Final Fantasy

The new Breed begins

"500 years ago there was an evil guy named Sephtorith who tried to destroy the world with a dark meteor but their was one person name Cloud. He and his companions who saved the world by destroying Sephtorith 400 years later a group of people who lived at the seed garden fought to fight of Sifer and the witch of all destruction but one character named Leon took hand to stop the evil and bring his friend Leon back 100 years later a boy named Tidus fell into a dream world and woke up all of the evil but had to seal them up with some of his best friends and the woman he loved the only way he could do it was to destroy sin and the final aeon which was his father. These warriors lost so much but received so little but each fought to protect their world as they lived happily ever after thee end." "Mom that's not what happened dad tells it with more action ha," "yeah but it was a good short story goodnight mama" Mom jumped from the bed and turned off the lights to say "goodnight Dark and Mid you have a big day tomorrow you to go two school." As she finished her sentence she left the room, "sppest Dark" "what Mid?" "I'm going to be just like cloud who you going to be." "I don't know yet but I'll think about it tomorrow goodnight bra," "goodnight." Ten hours later it was morning their mother just got up and started to cook breakfast their father left for work but left two items for them ten minutes later they woke.

"Its our Birthday," they both shouted rushing down stairs to see a big breakfast for them on the table they had, French toast, grilled cheese, eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, and syrup. "Thanks Mom," they said as they crushed down their breakfast "my babies are seven years old but you two don't be late for school oh wait your dad brought u some presents open them so Dark and Mid went into their presents to see armor "cool this is awesome' they both said with shock "why don't you two wear them at school today." So they put on their armor then walk towards the school "so this is going to be boring you know" "I know Dark but at least we are together" they arrived at the school it was pretty nice the windows were divine it was an indestructible armor stronger than any weapon other than a strong magic as they entered the class room it was a disaster everything was broken the teacher was trying to not beat down the students as hard as she could take.

So a kid was playing with fire "man this school sucks why are these kids wild" said Dark then a large kid noticed what dark said and walked towards him "what did u say kid" as he balled up his fist "I said man this school sucks why are these kids wild," "oh tough you called me out I'm new here but I don't know the teacher is trying to stop them but they aren't listening huh" "ah let me go stop quit messing with my hair ah stop" Dark walked over to her while a older boy was pulling her hair "put down her hair" "or what this new girl think she is a goody to shoes" "oh ha" Dark punched the boy in the stomach as the boy fell and cried "wahhh" 'th thank you" "np" then this other girl was bulling this little boy so Mid went towards her as Dark walked back with the other girl to the stranger "that was nice man but look at him. "um excuse me but why are you hurting that boy over there, "because he was the one who stole my five dollars" "no it was brad who stole it not me please let me go" so Mid asked who brad was after people verified who brad was Mid went into his pockets and pulled out a five dollar bill "hey stay out of my pockets oh…" "So you stole my money and had me mess with this boy who is not guilty."

"Don't worry I will handle him" Mid threw brad into the wall as the wall cracked then the teacher snapped "everyone sit down and do not speak a word at all know all of you are here to learn the ways of a shuriken and staff now I will call your names" after she got threw with names the only ones she did not call where use five as we raised our hand to tell her "oh you all are in a different room next door see ya" "man that was some weird stuff right there oh but we haven't introduced each other I'm Dark," "and I'm Mid" "well I'm Sky" "I'm Rikku" "and I'm Marlene" as all of them entered the room they saw a guy with spiked hair and a sword behind his back wearing a robe. "ah the new students have come have a seat my class my name is Cloud strife I am ur sword teacher and this is my friends Vincent he will teach you guns now…"

Dark interrupted "your cloud from Migar" Cloud totally ignored as if he didn't say a word they whispered to each other "man why is he not listening to you" said the others "I don't know maybe he is not cloud it was five hundred years ago you know" then the teacher spoke "since you all want to talk tell us your name and skills "Names Dark height 3.9 age seven blood type AB, skill swordsman, class E, and I want to become to strongest master of swords." "my name is Mid height 3.9 age seven blood type BA skill gun man, class E, and I want to become a master of guns."

The teacher smiled and Vincent grinned "I'm sky age 8 height 4.0 race druid clan wolf pack, skill herbalist" "My name I is Rikku age 6 height 3.7, skill magic, want to learn how to fist fight" "my name is Marline age 7 height 4.0 class ninja" "that's all" said Cloud "well yes good well you all came to the right place your names are on the list so have a seat we are about to watch a movie about bomb and their environments." "Now please be quiet Vincent play the movie" so Vincent started the movie Hello this place is a volcano this is a perfect environment for a fire bomb actually there are others bombs like fire ice water grass thunder and earth some say that wind is a very rare one to see but no one as actually seen one to live about it. Etc several hours past "that was boring and how could you fight a bomb without ice" said dark as he mumbled "Dark, Mid, Rikku, Marline, and Sky meet me after school asap." "NOOOOO" they shouted as Cloud smiled he was thinking something and Dark new that he wasn't just any ordinary teacher

It was lunch time and we all had saw that everything was gross "ew what is that" "today's lunch is meatloaf with gravy and mash potatoes with a hint of vinegar" said the lunch lady the others except Dark, Mid, and Rikku said I am no about to eat that wile they said "bring on the protein" then they all laughed as they sat near the table where it was close to the garbage and close to the door Sky shouted "MAN THOSE BOMBS ARE STILL IN MY HEADDDD" as everyone in the cafeteria stopped eating to look at him with discussed. As Marline rose to say "oh the just upset that Mr. Strife want to see him after school" as everyone turned back around to eat once more "what if we get a detention for being late huh" said Dark "w w well we ca can al always stick together to ke keep" Rikku took a deep breath "to keep our ground and not cave in." Mid rose from the table "that's a great Idea lets do that after school" so at three O'clock school was over the kids were sitting in their chairs waiting for Mr. Strife to get out of his lunch break "maybe we should go home is taking to much time" said sky "you know he is gay" said Dark "what do you mean" said Marline "he is not suppose to have a guy as a teacher aid it is suppose to be a girl that's how you can tell believe it" "that is the stupidest thing I ever heard and I'm your brother" shouted Mid "you right Dark you always right I love you" said Rikku as she blushed but Dark paid no attention "hey I found eight dollars on the floor" said Dark Cloud entered the room Vincent followed "so you all are here I though you would chicken out and run away," said cloud "what do U mean run away why should we run away wait are you going to suck our brains that not cool man." Dark said the others backed away in fear "kids there is something I must tell you I am not from this world I am from the past as you see" "your Cloud strife from FFVII am I right," said Mid "yes Midgar" said Vincent "well you see there are some evil that's about to attack this village and you seem to be compactable to use these material if the Material glows to your touch that means you're the chosen ones do you trust me" "wait cloud Mr. why are you saying all this crap and I understand what a word u just said besides what the village is in trouble" Sky shouted then Cloud pulled out a chest from the closet and sat it in front of them "open it there is your destiny" cloud and Vincent suddenly disappeared into the shadows then that when we heard a nose what where we going to do find out next time on Final fantasy….


End file.
